Segurança
by Lady Midii
Summary: Proteção não é sempre necessário, mas dependendo do segurança... the GazettE - Muitos pares.
1. Chapter 1

O insistente barulho do despertador o acordou, mas nem por isso o menino acordara emburrado, o que geralmente acontecia. Era sábado e o simples fato de passar dois dias fora daquela prisão da qual chamava de casa, era mais que o suficiente para animá-lo. Levantou-se em um pulo, tomou um rápido banho e jogou algumas roupas dentro da mochila, trancando seu quarto com pressa e descendo as longas escadas do casarão.

- Takanori-san! Espere. - A governanta o chamou, parando-o na porta. - Matsumoto-san quer falar com o senhor.

- Eu estou atrasado, falo com ele quando voltar.

-Mas senhor, ele disse que era importante...Melhor ir vê-lo. Está no escritório.

Suspirou, cedendo a insistência da senhora que sempre cuidou de si, e esboçando um leve sorriso junto com um "Está bem." sussurrado, dirigindo-se para o escritório e já se preparando mentalmente para mais um sermão de seu pai.

- Bom dia, otto-san.

- Takanori, quero que conheça o senhor Suzuki Akira. - Sem ao menos responder ao comprimento do filho, o atropelando com palavras, apontou distraído em papéis para o loiro em um canto do cômodo. - Ele será seu novo segurança e não ouse fazer sei lá que raios você costuma fazer para dar fim a ele, entendeu?

- Há...Outro segurança? - O tom de deboche em sua voz rendeu um olhar repreensivo do pai, mas pouco se importou, observando o novo segurança por inteiro, escondendo uma risada cínica.

- Ele irá com você onde for, e acredito que com a capacidade de Suzuki, você não escapará tão fácil...Por favor, facilite o trab... - O senhor foi interrompido pelo barulho alto da porta batida com força desnecessária, suspirando em seguida e voltando a dar atenção à seus papéis. - Pode começar seu trabalho agora, Akira.

E novamente a porta foi batida, mas sem violência. O baixinho andava apressado, saindo de casa com o outro loiro que correra para alcançá-lo. Bufou contrariado, girando os olhos em ter o de terno em sua cola. Com passos rápidos, conseguiu ainda pegar o ônibus, que embora não precisasse realmente do transporte publico, negava-se pegar um dos carros do pai. Esperou paciente sentado no banco, com o loiro em pé no transporte, mesmo o banco ao lado estivesse vago, fato que incomodou o menor seriamente.

- Você não vai sentar não?

- Não, Mats-

- É Ruki. Se vai me perseguir pelas próximas horas, acostume-se com esse nome.

E fim de papo entre os dois. Ruki bufou novamente com a antipatia do segurança, levantando-se sem ao menos pedir licença ao mais alto e informando pelo sistema que desceria no próximo ponto. Andando um pouco mais, logo estava frente ao prédio de Aoi. Não precisou ser anunciado pela portaria porque a mesma já o conhecia, e o clima nada simpático durou do elevador à entrada do apartamento do moreno, abrindo-o com a cópia da chave.

- Aoi! Cheguei. - Jogou a mochila no sofá, procurando a presença dele pelo local.

- Estou no quarto, vem cá. - E quando abriu a porta do quarto, o moreno não se virou da tela do computador para cumprimentá-lo. - É sério, eu preciso me aposentar, Ruki, acredita que eu estava fazendo provas? Em um sábado de manhã?

A gostosa risada de ambos invadiu o local e só assim o dono da casa se levantou e foi em direção à Ruki, abraçando o menor e logo notando a terceira pessoa no apartamento.

- Quem é o de terno e grava?

- Meu mais novo segurança, legal, né? - Não evitou o tom divertido, tirando um sarro do loiro, que se conteve para não respondê-lo. - É o...Su...Suzu...Suza...Suzaki alguma coisa, eu sei lá, algo do tipo.

- É Suzuki Akira.

- Suzuki Akira... - Aoi pareceu pensar um pouco, reconhecendo o nome de algum lugar. - Por um acaso é amigo de Kai? Lembro-me dele falar sobre alguém com esse nome...

- Sim, eu sou. - E as respostas secas e curtas pareciam sempre encerrar qualquer tipo de assunto, o que fez Ruki se distanciar e buscar o telefone de Aoi.

- Hei, vou ligar pro Uruha, tá?

- O chame se quiser, aliais, Ruki?

- Huh?

Aproximando-se do baixinho, constatou que sua próxima pergunta seria incoveniente se fosse feita em voz alta com Akira presente, sussurrando no ouvido do menino.

- Você e Kouyou estão tendo algum tipo de caso?

- Não exatamente, ter uma amizade colorida não é ter um caso, né?

Ambos preferiram falar em tom baixo para que o loiro não ouvisse, assim como suas risadas foram abafadas pelas mãos.

- Chame Kai, Miyavi e Nao também, podemos dar uma...Festa.

- Por que chamar o Nao?

- Pro Kai não ficar chupando dedo.

- Você está saindo com o Miyavi?

- É uma amizade colorida.

E novamente ambos riram, Aoi se afastou e voltou para o computador enquanto Ruki ligava para os amigos os convidando. Reita apenas olhou os dois se distanciarem, suspirando baixinho ao ouvir as conversas ao telefone. Definitivamente, aceitar aquele emprego para ser praticamente babá de um garoto mimado, foi a pior coisa que já havia feito na vida.

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Em algumas horas o apartamento do moreno já estava movimentado, música alta, bebidas espalhadas pelo chão, os amigos conversando entre si, alguns vizinhos reclamando da barulheira e Reita, sentado no sofá, com o terno aberto e o nó da gravata frouxo, entediado. Embora Kai insistisse para que ele bebesse, este negava, alegando que querendo ou não, até que o baixinho caisse no sono ele estaria trabalhando. E as horas para o loiro pareciam estar voltando no relógio. Miyavi sempre era o que falava mais alto, acompanhado de Aoi que devido a quantidade de bebida ingerido ria à toa. Até mesmo Kai e Nao, que sempre controlavam-se nas bebidas, estavam com as bochechas fortemente vermelhas e sorrindo com mais frequência que o normal. Todos conversavam animados, seguindo de risadas e mais risadas, os únicos fora da rodinha que se formava em um jogo de verdade e consequência eram Uruha e Ruki, que pareciam sérios com copos em mão.

- Por que você está tão nervosinho, Ruu-chan?

- Não estaria se não tivesse que ser seguido 24 horas por dia.

- Ahh, é por causa do novo segurança...Mas olhe, até que ele é bonitinho.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Uruha... - Balançou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação.

- Hihihi, não tenho mesmo não, mas e então, quer da fim nele?

- Preciso responder?

- Ok, ele precisa o seguir para onde for, né...? Até se formos para o quarto. - E piscou do modo malicioso que só ele sabia fazer para que o menor entendesse suas intenções.

Ruki não precisou responder, apenas esboçou um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se do loiro, que rapidamente com a mão livre envolveu o corpo do outro e o puxou para si, tomando os lábios do menor em um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo por ambas as partes, sem se importarem com as pessoas no local. Foi o suficiente para que os olhos do segurança se arregalassem ao ver a cena. Os demais homens da sala também prenderam a atenção rapidamente no casal e depois de abafarem algumas risadas e comentários, voltaram a ignorá-los, interessados na próxima verdade que arrancariam de Nao. Reita ainda os olhava incrédulo, porém observando cada movimento de ambos detalhadamente, temendo internamente o que viria à seguir de tantos toques íntimos, e com os pensamentos voltados para o relatório que deveria escrever e enviar ao pai do menor, tendo de mencionar a tal festa e que o filho de um dos maiores empresários do Japão era gay, os viu se afastarem minimamente ofegantes. Ruki não conseguiu evitar o sorriso satisfeito quando olhou para o loiro no sofá, rindo alto por conta dos efeitos colaterais da bebida e entrelaçando os dedos aos de Uruha, puxando-o para perto dos amigos antes mesmo do mais alto terminar de beber o conteúdo do copo.

- Aoi, podemos usar o quarto de hospedes?

- É claro, Ruki! A casa é sua. - E ganhando um olhar malicioso tanto do dono da casa como um de Miyavi, seguiram para o quarto, ouvindo o de moicano gritar.

- Divirtam-se!

- Claro, antes que me esqueça...Reita, né? - Achou mais fácil decorar o apelido que Kai o chamava do que o nome do loiro. - Como meu segurança, acho que deveria me seguir, não é?

- O que que é isso meu Deus? Suruba?

- Quer participar, Yuu? - E foi a vez de Uruha provocar o moreno, seguindo de uma alta risada maliciosa.

- Adoraria, mas prefiro ficar aqui. - Respondeu cínico, olhando rapidamente para Miyavi e para Reita, que parecia estar processando toda a informação que recebia, levantando-se em seguida e guiando-se para o quarto junto aos outros dois, com a porta sendo trancada assim que entrara no cômodo.

Piscando os olhos fortemente, Reita ainda não acreditava no que presenciava. A porta fora fechada e trancada, a chave parecia ter sumido entre os dedos de Uruha e depois que acostumou-se com a pouca luz, conseguia ver tudo que se passava no quarto.

Continua.


End file.
